1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycle forks, and more particularly to a bicycle fork that includes a shock absorber and a locking mechanism for locking the bicycle fork in a locked position.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art locking mechanisms for bicycle forks typically include two types of locking mechanisms: oil pressure locking and mechanical locking. The structure of the oil pressure locking mechanism is complicated and requires a high manufacturing precision and very high production costs. Moreover, this mechanism is prone to leaking oil, causing poor locking reliability. Therefore, the industry is more prone to using the mechanical locking approach.
The current mechanical locking mechanism is exposed outside the front fork and functions to interlock the external foot of the bicycle fork with the front upper fork. Since the mechanism is exposed outside the front fork, the whole appearance of the front fork is seriously affected. Furthermore, the manufacturing cost of this mechanism is relatively high.
The prior art teaches oil pressure (pneumatic) locking mechanisms within a bicycle fork, and the prior art also teaches external mechanisms for interlocking the boot and the upper fork of a bicycle fork. However, the prior art does not teach a simple, inexpensive, and internal mechanical mechanism for locking a bicycle fork. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.